A Deadly Find
by Rescue45
Summary: Johnny and Roy return to the squad after eating lunch at a restaurant. What they find in the squad is something they never expected. Johnny is placed in a deadly position and must find a way to do what is right and stay alive in the process.


Johnny and Roy return to the squad after eating lunch at a restaurant. What they find in the squad is something they never expected. Johnny is placed in a deadly position and must find a way to do what is right and stay alive in the process.

A Deadly Find

Chapter 1

Johnny and Roy were just about finished checking the squad when the tones went off for a fifty-year-old male with chest pains. They put the last box they still had out on its shelf in the side compartment and they got inside the red squad. Captain Stanley handed Roy the piece of paper with the information on it and they sped away lights and sirens blaring. Roy brought the squad to a halt in front of the small brick house. A woman ran out to greet them. "Hurry up, please!"

"Yes, ma'am," Johnny replied as he grabbed the oxygen and the monitor. Roy opened the side compartment and removed the drug box and the IV supplies they may need. They entered the house to find a man sitting on the couch, clutching his chest and having difficulty breathing. Johnny put the oxygen on as Roy set up the phone to call Rampart. The oxygen seemed to help and Johnny obtained the man's vitals. His blood pressure was only 90/70. His wife was about to give him one of his nitroglycerine tablets but Johnny stopped her.

"But the doctor said to give him one when he has chest pains."

"Yes, ma'am, but his blood pressure is too low. If he takes one now, it will lower it even more and we may not be able to get it back up. My partner, Roy, is talking to a doctor on the phone right now and he will tell us what to do." Johnny was very calm while talking to her. "What's your name?"

"It's Arlene Riker," she replied nervously. She was looking around Johnny to see what Roy was doing.

"Well, that's a nice name. Mrs. Riker, the best thing you can do for your husband is to remain calm, okay?"

She nodded, leaned over her husband and said, "You're going to be just fine, Steven. These young men are going to take good care of you, aren't you?" She glanced at Johnny as if to ask if she was doing okay.

"Yes, ma'am, we're going to take good care of your husband," Johnny smiled at her and nodded.

Roy told Doctor Early what the patient's blood pressure was and that their patient was diaphoretic and his respirations were 30 but slowing down thanks to the oxygen. His pulse was 120 and he had a heart attack about three years ago.

Roy put the EKG patches on him and transmitted it to the hospital. He talked to Doctor Early who said for him to start an IV of normal saline to help elevate the patient's blood pressure. It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived and they were able to transport him to the hospital.

Dixie was at the base station when Johnny and Roy came by to pick some needed supplies. She signed the paperwork and said that Mr. Riker was in the cath lab and would be just fine thanks to their quick action. Mrs. Riker saw them as they were leaving and thanked them for their help.

They got back in the squad and responded to two other calls, both of which turned out to be minor and they didn't have to transport. As Johnny closed the door he said, "How about getting lunch now? It looks like it's going to be one of _those_ days."

Roy nodded, "Yeah, it does. Where did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know?" He turned in his seat to face Roy, how about that new place on Parker Street?"

"Isn't that a burger place?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

Roy shook his head. _Johnny does love his burgers_, he thought. "Okay, we can go there."

Roy pulled up and they got out. They went inside the little restaurant and although Johnny seemed to enjoy it, Roy looked less than thrilled. "Aw, come one, Roy. You mean to tell me you didn't like it?"

"If you'd have told me you just wanted to flirt with the waitress, I would have eaten in the squad."

"I didn't plan that," Johnny looked back at the front door as he smiled, "She was pretty though, wasn't she?"

"Did you get her phone number?"

Johnny grabbed Roy's arm and stopped walking. "Did I get…are you asking me," Johnny pointed at himself with his right index finger, "if I got her number? Me…you think she didn't give…"

"She didn't give it to you did she?" Roy started walking toward the squad with Johnny following behind him.

"Well, no, but…" Johnny smiled because he was confident that it was only a matter of time before he obtained the young woman's number. He was making plans to go there again the next day. He opened the door and saw a baby in a car seat. The baby was covered with a blanket so all that Johnny could see was the baby's head. "What the…look at this." They were stunned and shocked. Johnny stood there for a moment with his mouth gaped opened.

"Is that what I think it is?" Roy asked, as he was stunned himself.

"It's a baby, Roy. A baby!"

Johnny forgot all about the pretty waitress in the restaurant and focused his attention on the baby he just found. Johnny and Roy quickly looked around the parking lot but didn't see anything else out of the ordinary.

Roy contacted dispatch and told them about the baby. Dispatch told them an officer would be right over and an ambulance was on the way.

While Roy was talking to dispatch, Johnny pulled the soft yellow blanket back revealing the crying baby. Not knowing if anything was wrong with the infant, he didn't want to just pick up the little bundle that had been carefully placed in the squad. He carefully looked the baby over and removed the diaper. It was a little girl. Her diaper was dry so he put it back on. Johnny didn't notice anything abnormal with her so he picked her up. She stopped crying and smiled at him.

"Who do we have here? Hey, sweetheart," Johnny said as he rocked her, "It's okay, I'm right here." He positioned the little girl on his left shoulder and patted her back. Roy walked around to the passenger side of the squad and looked at the baby. "She's beautiful. I wonder who put her in the squad."

"I don't know. How old do you think she is?"

Roy took the baby from Johnny and smiled at her. "I guess about five-months old. Is that a diaper bag?" He pointed at a bag that was on the floorboard of the squad.

Johnny turned around and saw the small black bag that had been set on the floorboard. He picked it up and opened it. He saw some diapers, a rattle, a set of large plastic keys and an envelope. Johnny shrugged as he held up the envelope so Roy could see it. It was a plain white envelope and on the front it said 'Save Her Please' in red letters. "Should I open it?"

"Let's wait for the police. They'll be here in any minute now."

Johnny put the envelope back and took the baby back from Roy. "I wonder what her name is," he said sadly.

"I don't know."

Vince pulled up in his black-and-white and said, "What do you two have there?"

"I found her in the squad. She was in the car seat," Johnny explained.

"There's an envelope in the diaper bag. We didn't open it," Roy said.

Vince reached in the bag and pulled out the envelope. He saw the writing on the front. "Is she okay?" He asked as he opened the envelope.

"Seems to be just fine. Well fed and cared for," Johnny said.

"We're taking her to Rampart, just to be sure," Roy added.

"What's the note say?" Johnny asked. Roy took the baby back from Johnny who frowned.

"It says, 'please save my baby. Her name is Deborah Elizabeth and she is five-months old. I love my baby and don't want anyone to hurt her. Don't let him find her.' That's all it says."

The three of them looked around but had no idea who put Deborah in the squad. The ambulance pulled up and Johnny said, "I'll ride in with her."

"Why you?" Roy asked.

"Because, I found her." Johnny put Deborah in the car seat and picked up the diaper bag and walked to the waiting ambulance.

"I'll meet the two of you at Rampart," Vince said as he got back in his car.

What none of them noticed was that they were being watched. A man with short dirty-blond hair was sitting in a blue pick-up truck that was parked down the street. He watched as the baby was whisked away.

"And you have no idea, where she came from?" Doctor Brackett asked as he looked at Deborah who was lying on the examination table wiggling and smiling at them.

"Not a clue, Doc. She was in the car seat in the squad when we finished lunch," Johnny said.

"She appears to be in good health, but we'll keep her a couple of days just to make sure."

Johnny and Roy nodded. "We need to get back, Johnny. Doc, call us if there's anything we can do."

"Sure thing, fellas."

Dixie came in. "Is this the little girl that has everyone talking?" Johnny and Roy nodded. She moved in closer and smiled. "She is a cutie, isn't she?" She picked the baby up. "I'll take her to the nursery now." Dr. Brackett nodded and Dixie left with Deborah.

When they got back to the station they told the rest of the guys about their find. Everyone was surprised that someone could abandon a little baby like that. It was Chet who said, "At least she put the baby where she would be safe and found."

"Yeah. I wonder what the note meant by don't let _him_ find her," Johnny said as he poured himself and Roy a cup of coffee.

"I don't know, but I'm sure the police will find out," Captain Stanley said.

They had a unique and rare quiet shift. Johnny was lying in his bed with his arms folded across the pillow and his head resting in his hands. "You know what, Roy?"

"Let me guess. You want to settle down and have kids someday."

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because I know you, Partner. I saw that look on your face when you held that little baby."

Johnny smiled. "It showed that much, huh?"

"You know what, Johnny?"

"What?"

"You'd make an excellent father."

Johnny uncrossed his arms and turned onto his side, so he was now facing Roy with his head resting in his left hand. "You really think so?"

"I really do."

"Aw, Daddy John. Ain't that cute. Now, can we get some sleep?" Chet asked.

Johnny frowned at Chet and turned back into the supine position and closed his eyes. Roy rolled over and quickly fell asleep too.

Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Johnny and Roy were getting ready to leave the station and Johnny closed his locker. "You know what I'm going to do as soon as I leave here?"

"You're going by Rampart to see Deborah." Roy closed his locker and tied his shoes.

"You coming?"

"Naw. I'd better get home. It's Saturday and I promised Chris I'd go to his game today. You are still coming over for dinner, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it. You know I love Joanne's fried chicken. Besides, I haven't seen the kids in a while and I miss them. I'll be there at six." Johnny finished tying his shoes.

Johnny went to the nursery on the third floor and was told by the nurse that no one was allowed to see baby Deborah. "But why not?" Johnny sounded and looked confused.

She was about to explain why when Dr. Brackett walked up. "It's okay, nurse. Johnny here is the paramedic who found her. It's okay to let him or Roy DeSoto see her."

"I'm sorry." the young nurse said.

"It's okay." Johnny replied as he flashed her that big grin he was famous for.

She opened the door and let Johnny in the nursery and took him to the bassinet. Johnny smiled as he looked at the baby who was wide awake. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure, Johnny," Dr. Brackett said.

"She's been fussy and hasn't slept well since she came in. I think she misses her mother." The nurse looked at Dr. Brackett and added, "She hasn't been eating very well either."

Johnny smiled and picked Deborah up. He sat in a rocking chair and started singing softly. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please, don't take my sunshine away."

Deborah grinned as Johnny sang to her. Dr. Brackett handed Johnny a bottle, "Johnny, see if you can get her to take this."

Johnny took the bottle Dr. Brackett handed him. "Here ya go, Deborah," Johnny said as he put the bottle in the baby's mouth.

She held the bottle by herself and Dr. Brackett smiled. "You're a natural, Johnny."

"I've had practice with Roy's kids when they were babies." The nurse and Dr. Brackett quietly left the room. Deborah finished her bottle and fell asleep on Johnny's shoulder and it wasn't long before Johnny fell asleep too.

The nurse came in about an hour later and saw Deborah still sound asleep on Johnny's right shoulder. Johnny woke up when the door opened. "She's still asleep," he said as smiled at the little baby sleeping on his shoulder.

"I'll take her now."

"Okay, if you have to. I guess I'd better get going anyway."

The nurse picked up the sleeping baby and gently patted her back. "You should know that she's leaving tomorrow."

"What do you mean she's leaving? Where's she going?"

The nurse hugged Deborah tight and said, "Child Protective Services is placing her in a foster home tomorrow. She doesn't need to be in the hospital any longer."

"Yeah, but…"

"I know it's hard, but they really don't have much of a choice." She smiled reassuringly at Johnny. "I'm sure they'll find her a nice place."

"I hope so. What time tomorrow are they taking her?"

"I think Dr. Brackett wants her to stay until at least noon."

"Good, I'll be by in the morning then. I want to know where she ends up."

"Careful. It looks like you broke rule number one."

"I broke that rule when I first looked into those big beautiful eyes of hers."

"I know what you mean. She is a charmer."

Johnny kissed Deborah then he slowly turned around and left.

Chapter 3

Johnny started driving home but couldn't get poor Deborah off his mind. He was unaware of the man in the pick-up truck following him. "I know rule number one, but this is different," he said out loud as he was driving. He hit the steering wheel with his left hand. _I can't let her go to a foster home. I just have to think of something._ He thought to himself. Johnny pulled up to his parking place. He got out and put the key in the car door and locked it. Johnny had his mind on the baby that had been left all alone. He unlocked the door to his apartment and started going inside without noticing the man running up behind him. The man grabbed Johnny by his left hand while pointing a gun at him with his right. He pushed Johnny inside. "What the…" Johnny stuttered. The man was about five-feet ten inches tall and had dirty-blonde hair and a moustache. He was wearing bell-bottom blue jeans and a plain dark blue t-shirt.

"Just close the door."

"Okay, okay," Johnny said as he closed the door. "What do you want? If you're here to rob me, I gotta tell you I don't have much."

"I'm not here to rob you." He let go of Johnny's arm but kept the gun aimed at him.

"Hey, I'm not gonna cause you any trouble. Please, get that thing outta my face." Johnny pointed at the gun.

"Okay, fireman," the man said as he lowered the gun. "I'll get it out of your face but make no mistake _I will use it_ if you don't do exactly what I say."

"What is it you want?"

"What I want is my baby back. She may think she can hide from me, but I know what she did with _my kid."_

"What kid?" Johnny tried to pretend he didn't know the man was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you and your partner took her to that hospital. I also know she's probably being guarded and I can't get within a hundred feet of that place. That's what I need you for."

"Need me… for what?"

"You listen and listen good, ya hear me?" Johnny just stared at the man. "You are going in the hospital and bring my daughter to me."

Johnny huffed, "Not a chance. You can do whatever you want with me. I'm not going to hand that baby over to you."

"That's what I thought you'd say. Okay, let's try something else. That partner of yours, Roy DeSoto has a lovely wife and two young kids doesn't he?" Johnny remained quiet. He was surprised that this stranger knew his partner's name. And even worse; he knew about Joanne and the kids. He gazed at the man in disbelief of what he was hearing. Was this man actually threatening Joanne and the kids? "Doesn't he?!" The man yelled so loud Johnny jumped.

"Yeah. So?"

"So, if you don't want anything to happen to your partner or his family, I suggest you bring me my daughter."

"How am I supposed to do that? I can't just walk out of the hospital with that baby in my arms," Johnny yelled back.

"Well, Johnny Gage, I suggest you figure out a way; cause if I'm not reunited with my kid by tomorrow, your partner might just me missing his family. Accidents do happen you know; even to firemen such as yourselves."

Johnny frowned as he pondered his predicament. He didn't know what to do. Thoughts were racing through his head of what he could do to warn Roy and keep Deborah away from this man. He tried a different approach. Johnny held his right hand out with his palm open as he slowly walked toward the couch. "I can see you're mad and really want to see your daughter. I don't blame you. I'd want to see my baby too," Johnny said in a soft and calm voice. He gently sat on the couch, never taking his eyes off of the man. Inside he was about as scared as he'd ever been. But he was a trained paramedic and knew full-well how to stay calm when the whole world seems to be crumbling around him. And right now, that's how he felt. He was also very good at talking to people and getting them to calm down themselves. If anyone could diffuse a volatile situation such as this, it was Johnny.

"Don't try any of that psycho, mumbo-jumbo crap on me! Cause it won't work."

"Okay, okay. Just give me some time. I have to figure out a way. Please, don't hurt Roy or his family. They haven't done anything to you. Can I ask you something?"

There was an eerie silence that seemed to last forever, but in actually was only a minute. "What?"

"What's your baby's name?"

"Deborah Elizabeth Stearns," he said with pride.

"That's a nice name."

"Don't change the subject."

"I just wanted to know her name. She's such a beautiful baby. What's your name?" Johnny knew the best way to calm someone down was to start a conversation with them about almost anything. Johnny thought the more he could find out about this man, Deborah's mother and Deborah, the better. Besides, by talking to him he thought maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't hurt him or anyone else.

"I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you. You're bound to find out sooner or later anyway. It's Jeff Stearns."

"It's nice to meet you, Jeff."

"I said no games. I meant what I said; you figure out a way to bring Deborah to me by tomorrow or you'll be sorry."

"Okay. Tell me when and where. I'll figure out something. I don't want anything to happen to Roy or his family."

"I want your word."

"You have my word," Johnny said sadly.

"Do you know where the storm drain is on Burks Road?"

Johnny nodded, "I know where it is," he said slowly.

"Be there by ten with my daughter. Don't try any tricks either. If you tell your partner or the police I'll know. I have someone watching Roy and his family right now. They're at his son's game aren't they?" Johnny looked shocked. "One call from me and…"

"I said I'd do what you said! Just leave Roy and his family out of this."

"I promise, they won't be harmed as long as I get my daughter back."

"What about her mother?"

"What about that bitch?"

"You said you know where she is. After I bring Deborah to you, where can I find her? I mean the police will want to talk to her about abandoning your daughter," Johnny was hoping Jeff would tell him where the mother that had been so desperate to keep her baby away from this lunatic was. He was beginning to understand why she put Deborah in squad. She must have felt she didn't have any other option at the time and he felt sorry for the woman.

"I might—might-mind you, tell you tomorrow when you bring me my Deborah."

Johnny was willing to agree to just about anything to get Jeff out of his apartment. "Sure. That sounds reasonable. I'll be at the storm drain at ten with Deborah. Hey, do you need me to bring anything like formula, diapers, or clothes?"

"No. Just bring me my kid."

"I'll be there." Johnny stood up hoping Jeff would leave, we walked toward the door.

"I'm leaving now. But you best remember not to tell anyone if you value your partner and his family."

"I already told you I won't say anything," Johnny said despondently.

Jeff tucked the gun into his waistband and left the first-floor apartment. What he didn't tell Johnny was that Roy and his family were about to become very much involved in his plot to get his daughter back.

Johnny closed and locked the door the instant Jeff was out. He leaned against the door and let out a breath. "Gage, you've really done it this time," he said aloud. He had no intentions of letting that man get his hands on Deborah. He knew if he called the police or anyone else he'd be putting Roy and his family in danger. He sat on the couch and rested his elbows on his knees. He put his head in his hands and let out a sigh. He knew what he had to do. He picked up the phone that was sitting on the end table beside the couch.

Chapter 4

At the baseball game, Chris's team was one run behind. Chris was playing third base and the pitcher struck the batter out. Roy, Joanne and the other parents stood up and clapped. The boys on the field ran into the dugout. Jenny squinted from the sunlight as she looked at her mother, "Mommy, I need to go to the bathroom."

Joanne looked in the dugout, and saw Chris putting on a batter's helmet and knew he would be second at bat. "Okay, sweetie, let's hurry, your brother's going to be at bat second." She tapped Roy on the arm and pointed to the bathroom. There was a lot of noise with the parents yelling for their kids to do well. Some were whistling and some spectators were stomping on the metal bleachers making a loud noise. Roy nodded at Joanne then he stood up and whistled.

The team in the outfield had finished their five minutes of warm-up time and the first batter, Michael, took his position at home base. He swung and missed the first pitch. The second pitch was a ball and Michael let it go. The pitcher threw the third pitch and Michael swung the bat as hard as he could. There was a loud crack when the ball connected with his bat. Michael ran to first base and stopped. Chris was up next and he turned and smiled at his dad before stepping up to the plate. Roy stood up and looked toward the bathroom and didn't see Joanne or Jenny emerging. "Aw they're gonna miss it," he said aloud as he sat back down. Chris let two balls go and swung and missed at another one. He finally connected with the ball as it crossed home plate and ran as fast as he could for first base. Michael ran too and made it to third base while Chris managed to slide into second. He got up and dusted off his pants grinning at his dad. Roy was proud of his son. Not just because he made a double, but because he tried. He put his all into everything he did and was growing up to be fine young man. Roy stood up and whistled and waved at Chris. Two more boys took their turns at bat. One struck out and one made it to first base. Michael made it to home and Chris was now on third base. The game was tied with his son in position to put his team in the lead. Roy looked around and still didn't see Joanne or Jenny. He was beginning to worry. He looked at Chris on third base and grinned and then he looked back at the small building where the bathrooms were. He heard the crack of the bat and turned his attention toward the game just in time to see Chris run across home plate putting their team in the lead. He stepped down from the bleachers and walked toward the bathrooms.

The bathrooms were in a small wooden building not far from the field. The boy's bathroom was on the left and the girl's bathroom was on the right. Roy went to the door and saw a woman with a little girl coming out. "I'm looking for my wife and daughter," he said sheepishly.

"There's no one in there. It was just us." The woman left with her daughter.

Roy didn't know what to think. Jenny was too old to have accidents anymore. It had been over two years since her last one. He thought maybe they went to the small concession stand and he started walking to another building where drinks, hot dogs, candy bars and chips were sold during the games. He asked if they had seen them but they said they knew Joanne and Jenny well and had not seen either of them since the game started. Roy was getting really worried now. It was not like either of them to wander off like that. He ran to the car and he didn't find them but he saw a small piece of paper tucked under the windshield wiper. He lifted the wiper and removed the paper. His mouth gaped open as he saw what was written on it. He stuffed the paper in his right pants pocket. He looked around and didn't see any signs of Joanne or Jenny. He yelled, "Joanne, Jenny!"

He started to run back to the field to get Chris but heard a car horn and turned around to see Vince pull up in his personal car. He was surprised Vince wasn't in his patrol car.

Vince jumped out of the car wearing blue jeans and a red polo shirt. "Roy, where's Joanne and the kids?" Roy looked confused, scared and stunned at the same time. Vince put both of his hands on Roy's shoulders, "Roy!"

That got Roy's attention. "Wha… Vince… what are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Roy, where's Joanne and the kids," Vince repeated.

"Chris is in the dugout, but I don't know where Joanne and Jenny are. Joanne went to take Jenny to the bathroom but they…they never came back. Vince, I found this note on my car. Do you know what's going on?"

"Roy, I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?" Roy nodded. "We're going to get Chris and get back to my car. I'll explain everything then, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He dug the note out of his pocket and handed it to Vince.

Vince read the note aloud. "I have Joanne and Jenny. If you want to see them again, tell Gage to do what I told him to. And don't call the police or else…"

"Roy, we have to get Chris," he said in a stern voice.

Vince followed Roy back to the field. They went to the opening of the dugout where they were met by Coach Johnson. "I can't explain right now, Coach, but I have to take Chris DeSoto," Vince said.

The coach looked at Roy, "Mr. DeSoto, you know we've only got one more inning to go, can't it wait?"

Roy shook his head. "No. I have to take him now." He looked around the coach and saw Chris sitting on the bench talking to his friends unaware that he was even there. "Chris?"

Chris stopped talking and looked up, "Dad?"

"Come on, Son. You need to come with me."

"But Dad! The game's almost over." Chris saw Vince standing next to his dad. He had met Vince several times before and knew he was a police officer and a friend of his dad's.

"Now. It's important," Roy said with a sense of urgency in his voice that Chris picked up on. As Chris stood up, there were moans from his teammates. Chris picked up his glove that was lying beside him and bowed his head as he left the dugout.

Roy put his arm around his son's shoulder. "Dad, where's Mom and Jenny?" Chris asked as he looked around and didn't see either of them.

Roy had a sad look on his face and bowed his head. He mumbled, "We'll talk about it in a minute."

As they approached the parking lot, Vince said, "Roy, let me drive you home in your car."

"What about yours?"

"One of the guys will pick it up. It's best if your car is at your place."

"Yeah, okay."

Roy opened the back door and Chris got inside followed by Roy. "Chris, we don't know where they are," Roy said as he tried to fight the urge to yell and scream. He had to keep it together for Chris' sake.

"What do you mean you can't find them? They went with us to the game."

"I know, Son. I don't know what happened."

"Roy?" Vince asked as he started the car and looked in the rear-view mirror.

"Go ahead, Vince. Chris should know what's going on too." Roy put his left arm around Chris.

"I received a phone call from Johnny about twenty minutes ago. He said the father of the baby you found yesterday showed up at his place and pulled a gun on him."

"He did what!? Is Johnny okay?" Chris cringed when he saw how upset his dad had just become. Roy pulled Chris a little closer to him when he felt the young boy's tension. "I'm sorry, Son."

"Johnny's okay for now. He said the man threatened to hurt you and your family if he called the police or tried to warn you. Said he had an accomplice. He knew you were at the game so he called me to see if I could take you someplace safe."

"He got Joanne and Jenny first."

"I got here as soon as I could, Roy. I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Vince. I know you did your best. What do we do now?"

"I called my captain and let him know what was going on. I came in my own car in case someone was watching you. I'm hoping whoever has them, doesn't know Gage called the police."

"Then we need to go back home," Roy said. He glanced at Chris who turned his head into Roy side and started crying. "It's okay, Son. We'll find them. It'll be okay." Roy tried to sound reassuring for his own sake as well as his son's.

Vince stopped at the phone booth on the next corner and called his captain. "Captain, this is Vince Howard. I've got Roy DeSoto and his son, but his wife and daughter are missing." Roy could hear Vince and swallowed the lump in his throat as Chris continued to sob. "Roy found a note on his car that said for Gage to do what he was told and not to involve the police."

"That's what I was afraid of. Take them to the DeSoto's house and stay with them. I'll call you there."

"Okay, Captain. You can reach me at his number it's 555-1282."

Chapter 5

Joanne and Jenny were in the back of a light-brown van with no windows and the only door was a sliding one on the passenger side of the van. Jenny was lying on her lap as Joanne recalled what happened less than an hour ago. As they came out of the bathroom, Joanne saw a man pointing a gun at them. The man was about six foot tall, had dark straight hair and a small scar on his chin.

She gasped as he said. "Do exactly as I say and I promise I won't hurt you or your little Jenny here."

"Please, take me and let her go."

"No. I'm taking both of you." Jenny started crying. "Pick her up and make her stop." The man was being careful to speak quietly to avoid drawing attention.

Joanne didn't have a choice and she picked Jenny up. "Shhh. It'll be okay, baby. Please, don't cry."

Jenny folded her arms on Joanne's shoulder and buried her head mumbling, "I'll try." Joanne patted her back.

"This way." The man holding the gun motioned for Joanne to walk to the parking lot. He opened the van door and Joanne put Jenny inside then climbed in after her. "What do you want from us?"

"I don't want anything from either of you. I want Gage to do something and if he does, you won't be harmed." He jumped inside the van, closing the door behind him. He picked up a piece of rope that was lying on the floor. He set the gun next to him and looked at Joanne. "Come here." Joanne didn't move except to hold Jenny tighter. He looked at the gun. "I said come here. Don't make me say it again." Joanne scooted toward him. "Turn around and put your hands behind you." Joanne did as she was told. She struggled to hold her tears back and fight the fear that was building up inside her. She wanted to stay calm for Jenny. After he tied Joanne's hands he looked at Jenny, "Your turn."

"No. Please, leave her alone. She won't be any trouble." Joanne looked at Jenny, "Will you, sweetheart?" Jenny shook her head no.

"Any trouble out of either of you and I'll tie her and gag you both, understood?" Joanne and Jenny nodded.

He opened the van door and got out. "You can't open the door from the inside, so don't even try." He laughed as the door was closed locking Joanne and Jenny inside.

Jenny lifted her head, "Mommy, what did that man mean about Uncle Johnny doing something for him?"

"I don't know, baby, but I bet Daddy's looking for us now. He'll find us." She managed a fake smile. "Jenny, I need you be good and do whatever this man says, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy. I'll be good." She sat up and said, "I won't even cry."

"Good girl."

"Do you want me to untie you? I think I can."

"No, I think that would make him mad at us."

"Okay," Jenny said as he put her head back on Joanne's lap.

The van stopped and Joanne jumped. Jenny sat up, "I won't cry. I'll be good." She said.

"I love you, Jenny."

"I love you too, Mommy."

The van door opened and the man was pointing the gun at Joanne again. "Get out."

Jenny did as she was told and jumped out of the van. It was hard with Joanne's hands tied for her to step down and the man helped her with his free hand. They were taken to a small house that was at the end of a dirt road. Joanne had no idea where they were. She did know that they had been driving about half an hour. Her best guess was that she was on the outskirts of town.

She went inside the house and the man locked her and Jenny in a small room that had one bed and a bathroom. He removed the rope that was binding Joanne's hands behind her back. Joanne rubbed her aching hands and noticed her wrists were red and swollen from the ropes.

Joanne was trying not to let her fear show for Jenny's sake. She sat on the bed with her head leaning against the solid light-brown backboard. She kept her shoes on and her legs were in front of her. Jenny was standing beside the bed trying to hold back her own tears. Joanne patted the side of the bed and Jenny joined her on the bed. Jenny curled up on Joanne and Joanne rocked her from side-to-side. "It'll be okay, sweet heart," she said softly as she rubbed Jenny's long reddish-brown hair.

Chapter 6

Johnny called Vince. He was terrified of what Jeff would do if he called the police, but he had to protect the baby too. He was determined not to turn Deborah over to Jeff. Johnny knew he needed more than a traffic officer, but he trusted Vince and knew he would get him the help he needed. "Johnny, I want you to stay at your place. I'm going to call my captain and I will call you right back."

"Yeah, okay. Just make it quick, will ya?"

"I will."

Johnny and Vince each hung up. Vince called his captain who advised him to go to the field and take Roy and his family home. He would be working out a plan with the detectives in the meantime. Vince called Johnny back and told him he would take Roy and his family back to the DeSoto's house and he would stay with them there. Johnny felt a little better knowing Roy would be safe.

About half an hour after Johnny had talked to Vince, his phone rang. "Hello."

"I'm glad I caught you at home. I just wanted to call to let you know that I have your partner's wife and daughter, Joanne and Jenny. Lovely child, that Jenny."

Johnny was speechless for a few moments. "I told you I would do what you want. You'd better not hurt them!"

"I won't, as long as I get my daughter back."

"Look, I wasn't going to tell anyone, but now…well… I have to tell Roy something."

"Go ahead and tell him and let him know if he doesn't see his wife or daughter again, it'll be your fault."

Johnny slammed the phone down. He didn't waste time to call anyone he dug the keys to the jeep out of his pocket and ran out the door. He slammed into the curb as he pulled up to Roy's. He got out and noticed Roy's car parked in the driveway. He looked up and down the street for signs of anybody that shouldn't be there. He didn't see any and ran to the front door.

Roy saw Johnny when he pulled up and unlocked the door and opened it. "You okay, Johnny?" He asked as Johnny stepped inside.

"I'm fine what about you and Chris?" Johnny saw Vince sitting on the couch.

"I'm numb. I don't know what to do. Vince told me everything. I can't believe it."

Johnny nodded at Vince and walked toward the couch. He sat in the middle and Roy took a seat on the other end. "He called back after I talked to you, Vince."

"What did he say?"

"He said he had," Johnny swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't believe what was going on. "he said…he said he had Joanne and Jenny and I'd better do what he wants. What am I supposed to do? I'll do whatever you tell me too. I'm not a cop. I don't know what to do."

Roy slumped in his seat and hung his head. "Look, guys, the captain is working on it. He's going to be calling any minute and I'm sure he'll have a plan," Vince said. He was doing his best to reassure them both. "Johnny, does he know you're here?"

"I told him I was coming over, yes."

"Roy, if he calls, I want to you to tell him you want to talk to Joanne to make sure they're all right. Johnny, don't give into anymore demands until Roy talks to Joanne."

"Won't he hurt them if I don't do what he says?"

"We need to make sure Joanne and Jenny are all right."

Chris walked down the hall and joined the men in the living room. Johnny stood up and gave him a hug. "Hi, Uncle Johnny, I'm glad you're here." His eyes were red like he had been crying and he talked in a low, sad voice. Chris sat on the arm of the couch next to his dad. Roy put his arm around him.

"Me too, kiddo," Johnny said.

The phone rang and they all jumped. Vince looked at Roy and nodded. "Remember if it's him, you need to talk to Joanne."

Roy nodded as he picked up the phone. His voice was cracking as he said, "Hello." He struggled to get the words out without crying.

"Glad to see you made it home, Mr. DeSoto. Is your partner there yet?"

"Yes, he's here."

"Good. Have you called the police?"

"No, no one's called anyone," Roy lied.

"Let me talk to your partner."

Roy handed the phone to Johnny. "He wants to talk to you."

Johnny nervously took the phone, "Yeah."

"I'm glad you chose to do what I said and not involve the police."

"I want to talk to Joanne." Vince nodded and Roy patted Johnny's back. They were both scared to death of what this man was capable of doing.

"Not a chance."

"If you don't let me or Roy talk to her, the deals off and I won't do anything you ask," Johnny said, with as much authority as he could muster.

Jeff looked at the locked door and rolled his eyes. "Wait a minute." He put the phone down on the small table and unlocked the door. Jenny was asleep on Joanne's lap. Joanne heard the door open and shook from being startled. She sat up and stared at Jeff. She hadn't seen him before now so she knew there were at least two men involved in the kidnapping. "Come here."

She looked down at Jenny and held her close to her. "What do you want?" She whispered, not wanting to wake her daughter.

"I want you to tell your husband that you're alive."

Joanne perked up at the thought of being able to talk to Roy. Maybe she could finally find out what's going on. She gently slid Jenny off her lap and onto a pillow.

Jenny fluttered her eyes as she started to wake up. "What is it, Mommy?"

"Nothing, Jenny. I'll be right back."

Jenny saw Jeff and shuddered. She pulled the blanket up and scooted toward her mother.

"I don't have all day," Jeff said in a gruff voice.

"Jenny, stay here. I'll be right back."

"Okay, Mommy," Jenny said as she covered her head with the blankets.

"Please don't hurt her. Let her go, I'll do anything you want," Joanne pleaded with Jeff as she walked out of the room.

Jeff pointed to the table where the phone was. "Just tell him you're okay and maybe you and your daughter will stay that way."

Joanne's hands were shaking as she picked up the phone. "Roy."

Johnny passed the phone to Roy. "Hello, honey. Are you and Jenny all right?" He felt elated to hear her voice.

Joanne nodded and had a thought. "They haven't hurt us. We're okay. What does he want Johnny to do?" She was hoping by saying 'they' Roy would know it was more than one man involved in the kidnapping.

Jeff grabbed the phone away before Roy could say anything else. "Now, you talked to her. I've changed my mind on where our exchange will take place. I'll call Gage again in the morning and tell you when and where."

Roy was holding the receiver so that Johnny and Vince could hear what was being said. Roy held the speaker with the palm of his hand to cover it up so Jeff wouldn't hear what Vince wanted to tell him. Vince whispered, "Tell him you'll want to talk to her again in the morning."

Johnny nodded and took the phone. "You can call me here and I want Roy to talk to Joanne again in the morning."

"Gage, you watch too may cop shows. I ain't gonna kill either of them."

"If Roy doesn't get to talk to her, I won't go to the hospital and get Deborah."

"Fine." Jeff hung up the phone and led Joanne back to the room. "I won't hurt you or Jenny if you behave," he said, just before he opened the door and let her back in.

Joanne quickly got back on the bed and hugged Jenny. "Are you okay, Mommy? Was that Daddy?"

Joanne managed a weak smile. "I'm fine, sweetheart, and yes, that was Daddy."

"Is he coming to get us now?"

"He doesn't know where we are. We're going to stay here tonight," Joanne said.

"I don't want to stay here. I don't like those mean men."

"I know. I don't want to stay here either, but we have to. It'll be all right. I'll be here with you." She kissed Jenny's hair. "I don't think they want to hurt us."

Johnny handed Roy back the phone and Roy hung it up. Vince said, "We know Jeff is not acting alone."

"How do you know that?" Roy asked.

"Because she said 'they haven't hurt us.' She was telling us there is more than one man involved. I thought that might be the case. One kept Johnny busy at his apartment while the other watched you, Roy, and your family at the game."

"What do we do, Vince?" Roy asked sadly as he sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

"Let me call the captain and see what he wants us to do." Vince called his captain and let him know that Jeff wasn't acting alone and he had changed the plans. So far, Jeff didn't know about the police involvement and they wanted to keep it that way. They had no way of knowing if anyone was watching Roy's house.

The captain had an idea and he told Johnny what he wanted him to do. It would be dangerous, very dangerous but Johnny agreed to it. He loved Joanne and Jenny and would do anything he could to help them.

Chapter 7

Chris stayed up until midnight. He was scared and worried to. "Chris, we have a plan and it's a good one. Now don't worry. I want you to get some sleep," Roy told him.

"I'm sure everything will work out just fine," Johnny reassured him, although he had his reservations about the whole plan.

Chris reluctantly went to his room. He laid his head on the pillow and cried. Roy came in and held him in his arms, telling him over and over again that things would work out. Chris finally gave into his fatigue and went to sleep.

Vince slept on the couch and Johnny and Roy stayed in the kitchen all night. Neither of them could sleep. They went through two pots of coffee.

Jeff brought Joanne and Jenny fried chicken with mashed potatoes and corn for dinner. Joanne was not in the mood to eat, but she did for Jenny's sake. She knew she needed to keep up her strength for whatever was going to happen next. Jenny fell asleep around ten.

After Jenny went to sleep, Joanne quietly walked to the door and put her ear against it. She heard the two men talking and heard the man that kidnapped her call the other one 'Jeff'. Then she heard Jeff. "Mark, after we make the trade we'll need to get out of there fast. I want you to be ready."

"I'll be ready. Do you think those two firemen will do what you tell them to?"

"Are you kidding me? They're so scared I'll hurt those two, they'll do anything."

"You're not really going to hurt them are you?"

"Course not. I just wanted to use them as a bargaining chip. You know, an insurance policy to make sure Gage does what he's supposed to."

"Good. I don't mind helping you get Deborah back, but I ain't hurting anybody, leastwise a woman and little girl."

"Just be ready with the other car."

Joanne couldn't hear any more so she climbed into the bed. She felt a little better knowing they were not planning on harming her or Jenny. She heard them talk about Deborah and wondered who that was. She was tired and scared. She put her head on the pillow and softly sobbed until she drifted off to sleep around one.

It was six o'clock when the phone rang. Vince sprang up from the couch and made his way quickly into the kitchen. Roy answered it on the third ring. "Hello."

"Did you call the police?"

"No. I told you we wouldn't," Roy lied. Vince nodded and reminded him to talk to Joanne. "I want to talk to my wife and daughter."

"Yeah, I figured." Jeff had Joanne sitting in the chair next to him. "Here," he said as he handed the phone to Joanne.

The man that had kidnapped her and Jenny was asleep on the couch. She looked at the door that led to the room where Jenny was sleeping. "I said _here_," Jeff said again.

Joanne took the phone from him, "Roy?"

"Yeah, it's me, Honey. How you holding up?"

She glanced at Jeff and Mark. "Jenny and I are okay. I love you, honey."

"I love you too and don't worry. Johnny's going to do what Jeff wants and he'll let you and Jenny go." Roy wanted to talk to Jenny too but he knew she would still be asleep. Being awake would only bring her back to reality of the nightmare that she had been living since yesterday.

Jeff took the phone away from Joanne and pointed to the door. Joanne went back inside the room where Jenny was. Jeff whispered, "Put Gage back on the phone."

Roy looked pale and frightened as he handed the phone to Johnny, who wasn't looking much better. Johnny took the phone and patted Roy on the shoulder. "Hello."

"Here's how this is going to go down. I want you to bring Deborah to the park on Miller Avenue. You know where that is?"

"Yes, I know where it is. It's a big park where do you want me to meet you?"

"By the north end parking lot. Be there by nine and don't be late."

"The north end parking lot by nine. And you'll bring Joanne and Jenny?"

"Yes. But if I so much as smell a cop, I'll be outta there so fast you won't know what happened and your partner will never see either of them again."

"We haven't called anyone. We'll be there."

"No! Just you come. If you both show up at the hospital…"

"You took Roy's wife and daughter; I'm not leaving him to sit at home alone worrying about them. Besides, I need his help to sneak Deborah out of the hospital," Johnny said, quickly cutting Jeff off.

"Yeah, okay. But remember, no cops." Jeff hung up.

While Vince called his captain, Johnny sat in a chair next to Roy. "I'm sorry, partner."

Roy looked up from staring at his coffee cup, "What are you sorry for?"

"This is all my fault."

"How the…why do you think this is your fault, Johnny?"

"It just is," Johnny said lowering his head and resting it on his arms that were folded on the table in front of him.

"Johnny Gage, get that notion out of your head. I'm not blaming you for this. It's not your fault." Roy sounded angry and raised his voice, something he rarely ever did.

"Roy's right, Johnny. Some lunatic took Joanne and Jenny and is forcing you to kidnap a baby from the hospital and turn her over to him. That's not your fault."

"Maybe if I hadn't gone back over to the hospital to see Deborah…," Johnny mumbled keeping his head down.

"Oh. So, because you wanted to help an innocent baby, you think it's your fault her father is a wacko? I'm not going to let you go down this guilt trip." Roy turned his chair so he was facing Johnny and put his hands on Johnny's shoulders. Johnny lifted his head and looked into Roy's eyes. He knew instantly that Roy wasn't blaming him for any of this.

"Are we okay, Johnny?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, we're okay."

Roy sat back in his chair and finished his cup of coffee.

Vince hung up the phone and sat in a chair at the table. "The captain said he's all set. You guys know what to do?"

Johnny and Roy nodded. "What about Chris?" Roy asked.

"I'll be here with him. He'll be safe."

Jeff was watching as he saw Johnny and Roy leaving the hospital with his baby in a car seat wrapped up in a pink blanket. Johnny was holding her and gently placed the car seat in the back of Roy's car and buckled it in place. Johnny glanced around quickly and got in the car. Jeff followed them to the park, making sure there were no cops around.

Roy parked the car at the north end parking lot like just as he had been told. There were no other cars in sight. They both got out and Johnny whispered, "Roy, you're supposed to stay in the car."

"I just…yeah okay. Hey, be careful." he said getting back into the driver's seat. He tapped his fingers nervously on the steering wheel.

"I will." Johnny opened the back door and picked up the car seat. He pulled the blanket over the baby's head. He walked a couple of feet looked around. The only people he saw was a worker picking up trash, two young men throwing a Frisbee, and woman pushing a stroller. He heard a noise and looked up to see birds flying overhead. Johnny started walking toward the building where the bathrooms were. He saw Jeff peek around the corner of the small brick building.

"Hold it right there, Johnny."

Johnny stopped. Jeff opened his jacket to let Johnny see the gun he had. "Where's Joanne and Jenny."

Jeff nodded to his left and Johnny moved so he could see what was on the other side of the building. Johnny saw a black car parked on the grass close to the swings. He saw a man near Joanne who was pushing Jenny on the swings. "See, they're just fine."

Johnny allowed himself a slight grin after seeing they were okay. "Now what?"

"Put Deborah down right there then you can go to them."

"No."

"Whatdaya mean, no?"

"I mean, I'm not going to put her down until Joanne and Jenny are safe with Roy." He looked back at Roy who was sitting in the car watching everything.

"I said put her down now."

Johnny was visibly nervous but he stood his ground. "Not until they're safe in the car. If you don't let them go now, I'm leaving."

Jeff stared at Johnny; Johnny stared right back. His heart was racing and he was as scared but he didn't budge. He thought 'I'd rather be in a burning building with fire all around me than be here right now.' He started to walk back toward the car.

"Okay, okay, have it your way," Jeff said and he whistled.

Mark heard Jeff and looked toward his direction. Jeff waved for him to let Joanne and Jenny go. Joanne heard the whistle and stopped pushing Jenny. As soon as Mark turned his head, she took Jenny off the swings and held her in her arms. "Go ahead," Mark said.

Joanne didn't waste any time running away from her captors. She couldn't run far with Jenny in her arms so she put her down. She saw Roy's car once she could see around the building. "Jenny, do you see Daddy's car?" Joanne pointed to the car.

"Yes, Mommy. I see it. Hey, I see Uncle Johnny too. What's he doing holding a baby car seat?"

"I don't know, honey. I want you to run as fast as you can to Daddy, understand. Don't stop, just keep running."

"Okay, Mommy," Jenny said. She ran as fast as she could to Roy. Joanne was right behind her. Johnny smiled at them as they ran past him.

Roy got out of the car and opened the back door for Jenny. He hugged her tight as she jumped into his arms. "Jenny, get in the back and lie down on the floorboard," he said as he put her in the backseat. He hugged Joanne as she ran to him. Roy ran to the other side of the car and opened the back passenger door. "Stay with Jenny in the back. Get down as low as you can too, honey."

"Roy, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later." Roy closed the door and quickly returned to his position in the driver's seat. He started the car. Jenny started crying. "It's okay, Jenny," Joanne said.

"Don't leave Uncle Johnny."

"Believe me, I'm not," Roy said, as he sunk as low in the seat as he could.

Johnny heard the car start behind him and felt relieved that Joanne and Jenny were now safe.

"They're with your partner now. Put Deborah down."

Johnny set the car seat on the ground, turned around and started walking away.

Jeff picked up the car seat and pulled back the blanket. He pulled out his gun and yelled, "I'll get you for this, Gage! You and your partner will be sorry!"

Johnny was about ten feet from the car when he turned around to see Jeff. He heard the gunshot and felt the burning pain in his chest. The blast almost knocked him off his feet but he managed to open the door and stumble in the passenger seat. "Get us outta here, Roy."

Jenny screamed when she heard the loud noise and Joanne covered her with her own body fearing that Jeff would shoot into the car. "Shhhh, Jenny. It'll be okay," She said, as she lay on top of her young daughter.

Roy already had the car in reverse and quickly backed out of the parking spot. Jeff tried to shoot at the car as it sped away but the men throwing the Frisbee were actually undercover cops. They had been slowly making their way toward Jeff as Joanne and Jenny were running to Roy. They effectively prevented him from taking another shot as they jumped on him just as Jeff was bringing his gun into position to take a second shot.

As the two officers were wrestling with Jeff, the man who was picking up trash was also an undercover officer. He stopped picking up trash and ran toward Mark who was about to get into the car and drive away. He threw him against the car and handcuffed him.

As Roy drove to the entrance of the park, he put the car in park and looked at Johnny. "Are you all right?"

Patrol cars were entering the park now. It seemed like the whole place was surrounded. Jeff and Mark never had a chance to get out of the park.

Johnny was leaning against the window struggling to catch his breath. "I'm fine," he said as lifted up his shirt to reveal the bullet-proof vest he was wearing. "Remind me to thank Vince for this."

Roy helped him take the vest off and saw Johnny had a bad bruise on his sternum. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"It hurts but it could have been worse. Man, would you look at that. He shot me right in the chest."

Jenny and Joanne sat up. "You got shot, Uncle Johnny?"

"Not really. See, I was wearing Vince's bullet-proof vest. It stopped the bullet."

"Will one of you please tell me what's going on," Joanne said as she started to shake and cry.

"Jenny, I need a hug," Johnny said.

Jenny climbed over the seat as Roy got out and went to the backseat to be with Joanne. He held her and let her cry. "It's okay now. It's over."

"Why did that man take me and Mommy, Uncle Johnny?" Jenny asked as she hugged Johnny.

"A baby was left in the squad the other day and your Daddy and I took her to the hospital. The man who kidnapped you was helping the baby's Daddy get her back. Her Daddy wanted me to bring her here and thought I would do that if he traded you and your mom for her."

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, sweet heart, the baby's just fine. She's still in the hospital."

"What?" Joanne said from the backseat. "Then what was in the car seat?"

"A doll," Roy said. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it Joanne.

"A doll?" Joanne asked. She used the handkerchief to wipe away her tears. "Where's Chris and are you sure you're okay, Johnny?"

"Chris is at home with Vince. He's safe and I'm fine."

Roy got out of the back seat and opened Johnny's door. "Let me take a better look at that, Partner." He examined Johnny further. "I think Dr. Brackett should take a look at that."

"It does hurt. But my breathing is easier."

Vince pulled up and Chris got out of the car. He ran to his mother and hugged her. "I love you, Mom," he looked at Jenny, "I love you too, little sis." He held his opened hand out so Jenny could hold it. Jenny took Chris' hand and squeezed it.

"I love you too, Son."

"I love you too, Chris. I was brave. I didn't cry, did I, Mommy?"

"You were very brave and I'm so proud of you," Joanne said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you all okay?" Vince asked.

"Johnny needs to go to the hospital."

"Thanks for the vest, man. It saved my life."

Chapter 8

Dr. Brackett slid the x-ray of Johnny's chest into the clip that held it in place on the bright light on the wall in the room. "See this right here, Johnny?" He pointed at a small light spot on the x-ray of his sternum.

"I see it," Johnny leaned in for a closer look.

"Is that a crack?" Roy asked.

"A very small one. You'll be sore for a while, but it'll heal on its own. When is your next shift?"

"Tomorrow."

Dr. Brackett clicked his tongue, tiled his head as the right side of his mouth twitched up. "I'd like to take you out of work for at least two weeks."

"I think that's a good idea," Roy said. Johnny nodded.

"Hey, Doc, where's Deborah?"

"She's still in the nursery. And before you ask, she's doing just fine."

Just then a woman ran into the room. She had long light-brown hair, brown eyes, and a very timid look on her young face. They couldn't help but notice she had a bruise on the lower left side of her face. "Are you the men who saved my Deborah?"

"You're her mother?" Johnny asked. He started buttoning his shirt back up.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know what else to do. I couldn't let him have her. He's so mean," she said with tears in her eyes. "I had to keep him away from her even if that meant I'd never see her again." She started crying hard and Dr. Brackett pulled up a chair for her to sit in.

"You did the right thing. Our squad was a safe place to put her," Johnny said, sounding sympathetic. His voice was low and calm.

"I came here and saw an officer in the hallway. I told him everything I have done. I felt so guilty about leaving her like that. He told me what happened. I'm so sorry for what he did. I never thought he'd kidnap anyone else. I'm sorry."

"They're okay. You did what you had to do to save your daughter. My family's okay," Roy said as he squatted in front of her.

Vince walked in. "Johnny, Roy, this is Kristy Stearns. She's Deborah's mother. She met me in the hall and asked about her daughter. After hearing her story, I just had to tell her what happened."

"They're not going to press charges against her are they?" Roy asked.

"I'm going to talk to the captain, but no, I don't think there will be any charges. She put the baby where she knew she would be safe and taken care of."

Johnny's sternum healed quickly just as Dr. Brackett said it would. By the time Jeff's and Mark's trial started a month later, Johnny was just fine. He sat next to Roy and watched as Joanne took the stand. They smiled at her to show their support. She had gone through quite an ordeal. Roy was very proud of his wife and daughter for everything they had gone through. Johnny was proud of them too. It was decided that Jenny was too young to testify and with Joanne's testimony, along with Johnny's and Roy's hers would not be necessary.

Kristy had told the jury how difficult life with Jeff had been. She was originally from a small town in Iowa and he made her move to Los Angeles after they were married. He promised her a new wonderful life. Her life with him was one long downward spiral. She recounted how he had berated her and hit her often. She had such low self-esteem by the time the baby was born, that she thought he was the only one who would ever want her. She explained that Jeff was always very jealous and wouldn't even allow her to call her parents or sister. She cried on the stand as she explained that they had just had a fight the day she put Deborah in the squad. She told him she was going to leave him and go back home. He grabbed her arm and threatened to kill her if she ever left him. Kristy knew Jeff meant what he said and she had heard stories about how abusive men would often kill their wives or girlfriends. She had to find a safe place to hide the baby until she could get her belongings and get away from Jeff.

The verdict came back and Jeff was found guilty of attempted murder for shooting Johnny, kidnapping, brandishing a firearm in the commission of a felony along with a couple of other charges. He was sentenced to twenty-years in jail.

Mark was sentenced to ten years for his part of the kidnapping, weapon violations and other related charges. No charges were ever filed against Kristy.

Kristy approached Johnny, Roy and his family after the verdict. She was holding Deborah. Johnny smiled at the baby. "Can I hold her?"

"You saved our lives, it's the least I could do."

Johnny held his arms out and Deborah smiled at him. He took her and started bouncing her gently up and down.

"What are you going to do now?" Roy asked.

"I finally got the nerve up to call my parents and sister a couple of days ago. I talked to them for hours. They didn't even know about her. I'm leaving tomorrow. They want me to come back home and stay with them for a while."

"I think that's great," Joanne said.

"You'll have a whole new start on life," Roy said.

Johnny bent down so Jenny and Chris could see the baby. "She's pretty," Jenny said. "I'm glad she's back with her Mommy."

Johnny glanced up at Jenny. "So am I. And I'm glad you're back with us."


End file.
